A Lifetimes Worth Of Mornings
by PinxB
Summary: To be awakened by perfection... - Shoukaku & Kaga -
She brushed aside the silver locks that cascaded down her back like a river brimming with diamonds. The sleeping form of the girl looked so serene, her light breaths exhaling and inhaling, the vibrations softly visible on her back.

Propped up on one arm, the 1st Division Carrier ran the index finger of her other hand down the sleeping Carrier's spine. From the curve of where her neck and back collided, she smoothly dragged her slender finger down the fair skin, savouring the sensations emitted. Between the shoulder blades; down the small of her back, over the curve over her hips, she followed the same path back up numerous homes.

A sigh of content escaped from the sleeping Carrier, the contrast from the warm finger and the cool air working to create a beautiful balance.

 _"Nowhere near as beautiful as she is"_ the other Carrier mused.

Not being able to resist; she placed her lips over a shoulder blade delicately, providing a few soft kisses as her other hand continued to trail up and down the back. She repositioned herself so that she was directly over the now rousing form as she was laying on her stomach. Her lips burned with every kiss, moving them to the centre of the shoulder blades as her hands were placed on the either side of her body to support the Carrier. Using the tip of her tongue, the brunette drew a line down the laying girl's back who reacted instantly, arching her muscles whilst a soft moan elicited from her mouth.

"Good morning to you too" she whispered, turning her head ever so slightly to see the hovering Carrier over her.

She dropped her body weight down, wrapping her arms around the slender waist before inching her face closer to the brown eyed girl for a kiss. It was slow; tender & sensual, the way every woman deserved to be awakened. An arm draped around her neck, pulling her down to deepen the kiss as she was still laying on the 5th Division Carrier's back.

The kiss came to a steady halt with nibbles to the lips, swaying of the tongues & gentle lip tugging. Lidded golden eyes met sensual brown ones, their vision conveying messages of longing so loving that it'd make Shakespeare's works seem bland.

"Have you been awake long?" Shoukaku mumbled into the Carrier's lips before her tongue swiped at it again.

The other let her in, capturing her tongue and gently sucked on it before releasing to reply, "Not too long. However, even when you're asleep I savour every moment with you".

Shoukaku closed her eyes, her head falling back on the pillow as Kaga moved the kisses to the side of her neck. A nip on the soft skin made her arch her back into the bed, Kaga taking the action to run her fingers down the curve.

She dragged the kisses over her shoulder now, the sucking of the skin creating small, red love bites before she swiped her tongue over it to cool it off.

"Kaga-san.." Shoukaku whimpered out, hand gripping the pillow.

"You're beautiful Shoukaku, so beautiful" Kaga whispered in her low voice that conjured more tremors to run down her back.

"You make m- you make me feel it".

The Carrier continued to work her mouth across her back, running her tongue down the length of Shoukaku's spine, the moans getting louder and more erotic. Every nerve was blazing with sensitivity & Kaga wanted to indulge each and everyone of them with the attention they deserved.

A flurry of hard kissed painted down Shoukaku's back with a few soft bites being delivered to the small of it where Kaga had travelled down to.

"So soft" she spoke into the skin before licking it. Both of her hands were occupied stroking the back of her thighs, occasional cupping the Carrier's butt. She couldn't get enough of touching her.

Kaga worked her way back up Shoukaku's body so that her weight was all over her again, her breasts moulding into her.

To feel covered by the strong Carrier like this made Shoukaku feel safe & protected, as if Kaga's body was a shield in every way possible. As much as she was content being a fleet girl, well minus the thought that any battle could be her last, Shoukaku wished to live a normal life with Kaga so they could do this endlessly. No day, no night, no wars; no fights to pull them out of each other's longing arms with might.

Shoukaku felt a kiss to her temple and then her ear, "Are you okay Shoukaku-san?" asked the soft voice reverberating over her.

"Getting to wake up with Kaga-san every morning like this, how could I not be okay" she responded shyly before placing a kiss on Kaga's nose.

She made a move to turn over and Kaga helped by pushing her own body up on her palms so that Shoukaku could get comfortable again. Kaga stayed that way for a few minutes as she watched Shoukaku rake her eyes over the tense muscles that were still softer than a pillow. Wrapping her arms around the back of Kaga's neck to pull her body down, she wrapped her legs around the smooth hips and joined their mouths together. The kiss was velvety at first, lips seeking out lips, a small pull here and a small bite there. It was enough to elicit moans from both, the kisses replicating what it'd feel like to drown in chocolate.

 _"Kaga-san I could happily sink myself into"_ Shoukaku thought as her fingers ran circles over Kaga's back and then down the arms that held her waist in place.

They may be ship girls but even they needed air therefore pulling their mouths apart. Shoukaku's flushed skin look so delectable as Kaga's golden eyes roamed over her.

"It's all yours Kaga-san, I'm all yours to take" Shoukaku whispered as if reading her mind. Kaga felt her hips being squeezed harder by the thighs she was trapped between.

"Shoukaku-san.." she said with a soft smile. Her features were even more beautiful when she did that Shoukaku thought.

Kissing her way down Shoukaku's chin; then her elegant throat in order to reach her chest, Kaga pierced the the girl's skin, marking it physically before she reached in-between her breasts and lay there. No ones heartbeat felt as comforting like the Carrier's, she could lay there forever. The softness being like a bed of clouds, the fullness providing comfort & the women they belonged to being her life. Her golden eyes fluttered open and shut at the fleeting strokes of her hair by the slender fingers. As her hair was down from her side ponytail, Shoukaku made the most of capturing every strand and caressing it, her heart being cradled by Kaga's head.

As far as Kaga was concerned, there was no better way to wake up. It wouldn't be worth waking up if Shoukaku wasn't there. It'd be a waste of breath if she couldn't share it with her, for her.


End file.
